Fangirl attack
by Kelstar159
Summary: My 1st fanfiction. when fangirls find the smash mansion the men will be screaming linkxzelda samusxsnake marioxpeach and other pairings as well
1. Ike's misfortune and Link's tragedy

**Diclaimer: I Don't own ssbb Nintendo does**

**When fangirls find the smash mansion the men will be screaming**

The Fan-girl attack

When fan-girls find the smash bros hideout all the men will be running and screaming for their lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own the smash bros Nintendo does. If I did zelink peachxmario, snakexsmaus would be real.

Chapter 1: Ike's misfortune and some of link's tragedy

*bang* *bang* *bang*

It was early morning, the sun had barely risen and someone was banging the door at the smash mansion. Everyone was asleep apart from Ike who had been getting in some extra practice.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ike said to himself as he reached to open the door. Before opening the door, Ike listened intently to check if anyone was there. However the breath of what could have been up to 100 people was audible to Ike's trained ear.

"Yea, who is it?" Ike said calmly. As he opened the door not knowing what to expect, his eyes widened because he saw the horror that was outside. Over one hundred fan girls were outside.

"OMG its Ike"

"Let's get him"

"Be my boyfriend"

Ike stumbled backwards, tripping over his cape.

"Oh my god, NO!" Ike screamed as the closest girl got his hands on Ike. He got dragged off by them into the stillness that was still early morning and all you could hear was the sound of clothes being ripped and kisses but no one was awake to hear. However Link and Zelda, sharing a room nearer to the door, woke up and decided to investigate.

"What the heck is that racket?" Link asked.

"I don't know" Zelda replied, raising her shoulders.

"Hold on I'll go check." Link said leaving the confines of the hallway to check what was happening.

He put on his slippers and walked out the front door, finding it open.  
"What was that sound, it reminded me of Ike when we scared him that one time, but no...It couldn't be." Link thought to himself as he walked out the door.  
"I wonder who left this door open?" link said to him quietly as he turned around to enter the mansion again.

Unfortunately for him there were two stray fan girls, ready to ambush him.  
All of Link's training couldn't have got him ready for this moment. Surprisingly his Hylian ears didn't pick up their movement.

"Poor link all alone" one of the girls said.

Links eyes widen at the sight of the girl. She dived into the boy, knocking him into the ground. The second girl also dived onto them managing to tears a piece of his hair off. Link knocked her off of and wiggled out of the grip of the other girl. However as he tried to get into the mansion the first girl managed to steal one of his slippers.

"Yes I got one of his slippers and you have a piece of his hair!" she said before running off. Her friend followed closely behind; however she turned back to link with a creepy smile on her face. She blew a kiss to the Hylian and said.  
"I'll be coming back Elf Boy!" giggling as she turned to leave.

"Hey come back here with my favourite slipper and my hair!" link yelled at them, he didn't know whether to be scared or mad.

That yell woke up everyone from their sleep.

"What's with all the yelling?" Mario screamed, still in his night clothes. The rest of the smashers were closely behind wearing whatever clothes' they slept in.

"Beep beep boop beep!" Rob said with a suspected hint of annoyance in his voice.

Translation: "I need at least 8 hour of sleep so my batteries could recharge!"

Zelda walked up to Link and examined his hair. She noticed that part of his hair was missing and also that he was wearing one slipper.

"Um Link, what happened to your hair and slipper?" she asks confused out of her mind.

A booming laughter was heard from the back of the group, everybody turned round to look at the source of the laughter.

"That boy finally got a decent hair cut, finally!" Ganondorf said before turning to go back to bed.

Link looked up angrily "What! No I didn't, some girl just did this to me a minute ago."

At this all the men froze, including Ganondorf whose face paled incredibly.

"WHAAAAT" Marth screamed, before fainting.

"DID YOU JUST SAY A GIRL DID THAT?" Mario asked like he was petrified.

Link raises an eyebrow "Well yeah. Why is that bad, apart from me losing what I lost?"

All the men screamed "YES IT'S WAY BAD. FAN GIRLS HAVE FOUND US."

**Authors notes: Good? Bad? Please review have to give props to CeoBrain helped me out with this**


	2. Link and Mario last encounter

**Disclaimer: "Today I have ROB to do the diclaimer."**

**Rob-"beep beep boop beep**

**Me-"oops forgot about the translator" I flip a switch " alright try it now"**

**Rob-"Kelstar159 does not own ssbb Nintendo does"**

**Chapter 2: Link and Mario last encounter **

"Link did you forget what happened the last time those crazy fan girls found us?" Mario asked shocked to the core.

Link looked at Mario with a confused look and replied "They found us before?"

Mario sighed

"Well I didn't want to tell you, but since I've got to now, I'm going to have nightmares of those horrible memories."

_Flashback_:

_in the days of Melee  
Link and Mario were training on the Hyrule castle stage. The match was going fine.  
Mario punched with a forward smash before following with his fire ball.  
Link had to use his shield to block the attack and countered with a vertical sword slash with the master sword._

_They were midway through the match when all of a sudden they heard screaming._

_Mario was confused and was about to ask Link if he had heard that sound, however Link was frozen in place with his eyes wide and mouth hung open. Mario getting worried looked in the direction where Link was looking and immediately adopted the same expression._

_Over a dozen or so fan girls were behind them. The fan girls started running towards them and all they could do was stay still. When they finally stated moving again it was too late. The fan girls had them surrounded and were looking at them with hungry eyes._

_"It's the mascots of Nintendo!"_

_"Let's get them!"_

_"Let's make them ours!"_

_Without any hesitation, they jumped on them tearing their clothes, kissing them all over and all the warriors could do was fidget and try to escape.  
Master hand suddenly became aware of the situation._

_"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! FAN GIRL ALERT! FAN GIRL ALERT! THE HYRULE CASTLE STAGE HAS BEEN INFILTRATED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_

_Master hand alerted  
The entire roster of male smasher went in to detain the rabid fan girls.  
It was an epic battle of epic proportions; it took them 4 hours to detain them._

_However once they kicked out the last fan girl, they checked the stage to see the damage done. It was complete devastation; they had destroyed the Hyrule castle stage and now knew the location of the smash mansion._

_Master Hand soon decided it was time for them to leave._

_As for Mario and Link, their clothes were tattered and torn. They're whole bodies were covered in lipstick and light scratches._

_Link had a bump on his head and was in coma for 2 weeks. Fortunately for him when he woke up he forgot everything that had happened_

_flashback end_

After all the newcomers had heard that tale, they were scared out of their wits.

The kids had wet their pants, and ran off to their rooms.

Even Ganondorf was shivering in his boots, the memory imprinted into his brain.


	3. Ike's return and the realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own ssbb Nintendo does -_- **

**Chapter 3: the realization and Ike return**

All the men went to bed scared out of their wits, because they hated imagining what could happen when the fan girls come the next time. It was because of Fan-girls that they stopped fighting in public tournaments and that was what the doctor ordered. Mewtwo and Young Link couldn't handle it and left along with some others.

_In the morning:_

The sun rose to a peaceful morning, the birds chirping happily and all the smashers were comfortable, apart from one person in the mansion.  
Lyn was frantic. She was searching for Ike.  
When she woke up this morning he wasn't next to her in their bed like he always was. She was very concerned.  
(There happy now? An IkexLyn romance)  
"I have to ask Link if he knows where he went" she whispered to herself. She took a shower, and put on her regular clothes, before heading out the door.  
She went to the mess hall in search of Link. On her way there she passed a corridor where Samus and Snake where making out passionately.

Lyn smiled knowing that Snake managed to get Samus to go out with him eventually.

She reached a door that said "MESS HALL 210" and she entered it, hardly anyone was there. She looked by each table and saw Link with Zelda nearer the back of the hall. Then she saw Link get down on one knee.  
"Zelda we've known each other forever and I want to ask you will you marry me?" Link say while taking out a 20 karat diamond ring, however this ring also had three gems surrounding the diamond in a triangle, one ruby, emerald and sapphire.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS." Zelda screamed as she jumped on him and made out with her new-found fiancé.  
"Sorry to interrupt "Lyn said slightly blushing.  
Link and Zelda immediately stopped and saw Lyn with a concerned look on her face.

"Link, Ike didn't happen to tell you where he was going last night? I only ask you because you, and him are best friends." Lyn asked sadly

Link thought for a while then he had a scared face, suddenly realising what had happened the night before.  
"Um Link what's wrong?" Zelda asked

"Re-remember last night we heard a scream?" Link was stuttering now, something clicking in his head.  
"Yeaah, why do you ask?"

"W-well I think that was Ike that screamed."  
Zelda paled and so did Lyn; she almost fell over and would have if it were not for the chair behind her.

"What! How do you know that?" Lyn asked slightly petrified.  
"Well um, on his last birthday we did a surprise party for him and he um screamed exactly the same as the scream Zelda and I heard last night." Link said with a horrified face.

A loud crash startled all four residents of the house, mess hall doors opened and in came Ike in nothing but his boxers with scratches on his legs and arms and lipstick on his chest and face.

Everyone by now had come to the hall for breakfast. Apart from the villains who usually slept in, everyone else ran up to Ike.

"Ike oh my god what happened bro?" Marth said with wide eyes.  
"My poor husband what happened to you?" Lyn said scared out of her mind.  
"Fa-fa-fa" Ike said scared stiff, his skin was cold to touch.  
"What was that bro?" Link asked.  
"Fan-fan-fan FAN GIRLS!" Ike said before breaking down, he fell on the ground and started curling until he was in the foetal position. Lyn bent down to comfort him, stroking his hair, although half of it was missing.

Lyn kissed Ike's fore-head and tried to wipe away the tears forming around his eyes.  
The villains had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was. Bowser having heard everything stared at Link with his mouth hanging.  
"THAT MEANS LINK WASN'T LYING!" Bowser screamed while horrified

"I never lie unless I need to Bow-dork" Link said smugly. Bowser didn't hear that last part because he was running around like a girl  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE ABUSED AGAIN!"

Everyone that wasn't trying to comfort Ike looked at him with an anime style sweat drop.

**Author's notes: Ike's back wonder what he' got to say**


	4. The fab girls message

**Fan girl attack**

**Disclaimer: "Today Rob does the disclaimer for me tell them ROB".**

"**Beep beep beep boop beep" Rob says**

"**Oh sorry ROB I forgot to put on your translator" I flip a switch**

"**Now tell them ROB"**

"**Kelstar159 doesn't own SSBB Nintendo does"**

**Chapter 4: Fan girl's message**

We come back to Ike who is still breaking down.

"Ike listen to me, this is your wife Lyn. Now tell me what's happened so I can help you. Please, I hate to see you all down and depressed." Lyn said while comforting him. "Plus your scaring me" she whispered into his ear, it was hard enough dealing with Ike, but her own fears were coming into play.

"No mommy I didn't. NO! DON'T GET THE PADDLE." Bowser said curled up into the corner. Everyone again looked at him with anime style sweat drops.

After 2 hours Ike finally cooled down enough to tell everyone what happened. All the smashers came close so that they could listen to what Ike had to say.

"I had just finished training and there was ba-ba-banging at the door so I went to go and check who that could be so early in the morning."

As Ike told his tale everyone came closer towards him.

"I was dragged off, some of those girls ripping my clothes at the same time. I was thinking oh sweet mother god no not rape." The tears started flowing again; Lyn squeezed his hand to comfort him whilst holding him from the side.

"Fortunately there were a few sane girls that stopped them. I was taken to their hideout and guess what it was the old smash mansion."

A few of the older Smashers gasped.

"I was in Roy's old room. They left me with nothing but my-my-my boxers on. They had locked the door and tied my hands together, I tried to free myself but one of those fan girls came up to me, she had blonde hair with red eyes and she had a slipper with a tri-force mark on it. I was worried that they got Link too."

At this Zelda hugged Link tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"She told me they were going to let me go in exchange that I tell you guys they are coming for all of us and that they were going to make us their boyfriends. She also said coldly that she wanted Link personally for her private collection."

Ike stopped to catch his breath.

Some of the smashers petrified the shock turning their faces white. What they had done to Ike and their message was enough to even send the bravest man into a state. Pit, having the strength to stand up, left to get Dr. Mario at this point.

"Aft-aft-after that they let me go. It was day-break so I ran back here as fast as I could, I think that's it." Ike finished. He was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"They're coming for us!" was all he could say now.

The little kids and some of the villains were running around in circles saying things such as:

"WE'RE GOING TO BE RAPED!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"I'M A MINOR!"

"TAKE NANA INSTEAD!"

"YOU DON'T WANT ME YOU WANT MY DAD HE'S CUTER I'M UGLIER!"

The door was open and in came Pit with Dr. Mario.

"He's right in here doc" Pit said a little scared.

Dr. Mario looked at Ike with Pity, Pit having filled Dr. Mario in.

"Mama Mi-a" He said shaking his head.

"NURSE!"

A Paratroopa came in wearing a medical mask.

"Help me put Ike on the stretcher!" Dr. Mario instructed with some fear in his voice.

They picked Ike up very carefully and put him on the stretcher.

Marth got up and stated heading towards the door.

"Where are you going? Link asked.

"To tell Master Hand about this of course, we need to prepare ourselves."

Ike managed to look at Marth and smirk.

"That's my line..." he said before fainting.

He immediately got rushed into the medical room.

_24 hours later_

The medical wing had let Ike out. He had bandages on both arms and legs. Lyn had her eyes closed and was crying in the waiting room. Ike had a smile on his face as he came up with a scheme. He snuck up on her from behind and grabbed her.

Lyn screamed and turned around preparing to slap someone.

"TAKE THAT YOU Perv…" Lyn suddenly started to blush

"Oh Ike it's you." Lyn said embarrassed.

She rushed up to him and basically squeezed the living lights out of him.

"Oh Ike I was so worried, I thought you were really hurt." She then made out with him.


	5. The Confrence

**Fan girl attack**

**Disclaimer: "Kirby does it today!" I look around "KIRBY WHERE ARE YOU!" Kirby walks up "Say the disclaimer please!"**

"**Kelstar159 does not own SSBB, Nintendo does" Kirby said**

"**Thank you Kirby now on with the show!"**

**Chapter 5: the conference**

_1 hour later_

"ATTENTION ALL ORIGINALS! ATTENTION ALL ORIGINALS! PLEASE MEAT ME AT THE CONFRENCE ROOM! THANK YOU!" Master hand said through the intercom

.

The twelve Smashers slowly made their way to the conference room, Mario was shaking all over.

"I-a new this-a was going to-a happen!" Mario said with his accent showing

.

"I hope he knows what to do." Fox and Samus say at the same time.

"Let's go in." Link said

So the veterans (consisting of Mario, Link, Luigi, Fox, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff) all went to the conference room to meet Master Hand.

Master Hand was floating in the air and his back was to them.

"I assume you all know why I called you here today" Master hand said with a hint of worry in his voice

.

"Yes we do Master Hand!" Link said

"Well, we will need to relocate again" Master hand turned around slowly, his hands droopy in frustration.

"BUT-A WHERE MASTER HAND and YOU HERE-A HERE MY-A ACCENT IT ONLY-A COMES WHEN I-A AM REALY-A SCARED!" Mario yelled.

"Do not fret; I have come up with two possibilities. One, we go to another planet where we can have public tournaments again." At this some of the veterans were saying yes

"Or two, we go to another place on earth and risk getting found again." All the veterans shook their heads.

"So say aye for Choice number 1. And say nay for choice 2." Master Hand said.

"Aye" Link said.

"Aye-a" Mario said.

"Aye" Luigi said.

In the end all the veterans said aye

_On Sonic_

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned with anger in his voice, he was standing in the corridor moping over a picture of Amy.

"This is worse than, No this 100x worse than Amy!" Sonic said scared out of his mind.

Sonic sat down to think.

"I think I might actually love Amy Rose..." Sonic said shocked

"But how could I?" Sonic asked himself.

"I think I can answer that for you Sonic." A voice said out of nowhere.

Sonic performed a homing attack towards the ceiling and came back down head first.

"Who said that?"

"I did" The voice said again only to reveal Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow it's you." Sonic sat back down and put his hands over his face.

"You love Amy because she knows her boundaries. You always have loved her and always will" Shadow replied. "Pathetic if you ask me, I've got no use for emotions like that!"

"Wow you're right Shads and now I know what to do when we get back home, but regarding that last part, all lies and if you ask how...one word. Maria!"

Shadow blushed hard although he hardly showed it, before realising what Sonic just said.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SHADS?" Shadow yells

Sonic ran off snickering, not giving Shadow a chance to catch him easily.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LOUSY HEDGEHOG!" Shadow screamed enraged.

_Back in the meeting room_

"So we have an agreement. Good. But the new question is to where. SAMUS, MARIO, FOX AND CAPTAIN FALCON please come up!" the veterans that were called stood up.

"You all went to different planets. What information have you gathered regarding the security and if it will be safe for us to brawl in public."

"Corneria is safe to brawl in public sir. The crime rate is not bad and the people are mostly humble. However there are a few rouge mercenaries about, we could take care of them but it would take a while." Fox said

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Zebes would have been good; however it blew up as I had encountered that damn Ridley!" Samus said

Everyone nodded again thinking about the destruction of the planet.

"Port town might let us fight there. Although we will clash with the F-Zero race federation over there and it could be dangerous, there are many bad guys lurking around. I remember Black Shadow and his evil corporation, now that he's gone every minor villain isn't afraid to do what they want. "Captain Falcon said

Everyone again nodded, weighing their options.

"Sorry-a no one-a will-a let us-a brawl-a on the places-a I-a know-a of." Mario said sadly.

Samus thought for a moment, before raising her hand to speak.

"I remember a planet, not far from I'm not sure what it's called but I heard an old hag talking about it. She said; in this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But...When someone...or something...breaks those rules, the world will pay a terrible price. I'm not sure what this means but I think that the planet is of low inhabitants and ready for someone to take..."

Everyone in the room thought hard before Master Hand spoke out.

"Alright all votes for this new planet raises your hands!"

Four people raised their hands.

"All for port town raise your hands!'"

Only Captain Falcon raises his hand.

"All for Corneria raise your hands"

Everyone who didn't raise their hands raised their hands

"Corneria wins with 7 votes. It'll take 2 weeks to move please inform your fellow smashers, thank you."

Everyone but Master Hand left to go tell everyone.

"I hate fan-girls" Master hand whispered quietly. What no one realised was that on his desk there was a picture of one of the fan-girls, presumably the leader. She had red eyes and was looking directly at the camera. Master Hand shuddered before putting the picture away.

**Author's notes: Well they are all going to ****Corneria**** in two weeks. Hope they can keep fan girls away till then (Probably not). Until next time my friends this is kelstar159 and CEObrainz signing off!**


	6. The duplicates

**The Fan girl attack**

**Disclaimer: "FALCON PAWNCH!" Captain Falcon said proudly.**

"**Falcon can you just do the disclaimer please?"**

***sighs*"okay fine kelstar159 does not own SSBB Nintendo does**

**Chapter 6: The duplicates**

Fox called in the Great Fox II to help the brawlers move to Corneria. It'll arrive in two weeks

_1 and a half weeks later_

The veterans had informed the others of the news and that they had to pack their belongings in two weeks time. The mansion would be in lockdown until they leave. There was pounding and banging on the barricaded entrances none stop.

On the roof, Samus and Snake where watching the sunset and the fan-girls going home.

"So Sammy what do you think will keep them at bay long enough for us to escape?" Snake said playfully.

"Oh I don't know Snakey" Samus said amused with the game they were playing, suddenly Toon Link appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I've got an idea" Toon Link said with unmistakable fear in his voice.

"Go on speak your mind" Samus said getting slightly annoyed.

"But make it quick I got some smooching to do with a certain blonde woman..." Snake said seductively after noticing the slight chance in Samus. This made Samus giggle like a crazy school girl.

"Well… I was thinking. You know how we all have those androids that look like us?" Toon Link said. Samus and Snake both nodded.

"Why don't we use those as decoys while we escape? Because I doubt they'll let us rocket off and leave here, let alone escaping via the great fox II." Toon Link finished.

Both Samus and Snake thought for a while thinking about that.

"Good idea Toony we were just going to use the cloaking field but using the androids as a decoy will make the fan-girls not notice us at all!" Snake said

"DON'T CALL ME... wait did you just say good idea?" Toon Link said shocked because Snake always mocked him.

"Yeah it's a great idea the fan-girls will notice the heat coming from the Great Fox II, that being if they have the equipment, but if they break in they'll see the androids inside and won't suspect that we moved to another planet."

"At least until they realize the Android's are fakes."

Samus pats Toon Link's head

"Good work Toony"

"NOT YOU TOO SAMUS..."

"Sorry Toony but calling you Link is too confusing."

"Not for Tetra it's not" Toon Link said to himself quietly.

"You love her don't you?" Samus said taking a serious but gentle tone.

"What?" Toon Link said almost falling of the roof.

"You may not show it but every Link loves Zelda and since Tetra is technically Zelda you have a crush on her."

"Alright I do love her but how did you figure it out?"

"Link just proposed to Zelda 2 weeks ago and you forgot about that" Samus said shocked.

"Oh yeah your right" Toon Link said with a nervous chuckle.

He then left the older smashers to go and tell Master Hand his idea.

_With Master Hand_

Master Hand was talking to a hologram and surprise, surprise it's the leader of the fan-girls and the very one who wants Link for her private collection.

"How many times do I have to tell you NO Veronica?"

"But dad…" Veronica tried to say but Master Hand cut her off.

"No you cannot have Link or anyone else for that matter. Link is going to marry Princess Zelda and you cannot stop that no matter how much you want him." Master hand said to his daughter coldly

The room was silent for two minutes before anyone said anything.

"When did you get this way." Master Hand asked suddenly.

"When I first saw him I thought he's so cute especially with that green hat on him. I just wanted to lock him up and keep him for myself." Veronica finished with a giggle.

"What happened to the little girl I raised!" Master hand said while shaking his imaginary head.

"She grew up dad" Veronica replied with a cold sinister tone.

"Well you're never getting passed the doors they're too strong to break good-bye Veronica" Master Hand said before turning off the hologram.

"You have a daughter Master Hand?" Someone said.

Master Hand flew like a rocket into the ceiling and fell down (hand?) first into the ground.

"Yes I do Marth and before you ask my wife died in a car accident" Master Hand said sadly.

"I'm sorry for having to bring up that but may I see a picture of you wife?"

"You may just one second please." Master Hand said while taking out a picture of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wait! You have a human form? You also have red eyes Master Hand!"

"Yes I do Marth but I don't want people to see my eyes or my Human form" Master Hand replied.

"Well I know how you feel I lost my own father in a battle." Marth said sadly.

"Thank you Marth now please leave me". Master Hand asked

"As you wish" Marth replied before leaving his office

**Author: Master Hand has a daughter maybe that's why he's so emotionless. Well until next time this Kelstar159 and CEObrainz singing off.**


	7. The promise

**Fan girl attack**

**Well my friends I regret to inform to all of you that this chapter is the last chapter of fan girl attack. I know some of are saying "But why." But I have good news I'm making a sequel. With the help CEObrainz I will be making "Super smash bros Nightmares"**

**Disclaimer: "It's-a me Mario"**

"**Don't say that say you know what..."**

"**Kelstar159-a does not own SSBB Nintendo does-a"**

"**Hey your accent's showing does that mean you're sad or scared?" I say shocked**

"**No I'm just happy" Mario said with a smile on his face**

**Chapter 7: the promise**

_The night of the 20thday_

It was 12 o'clock Midnight of the last night of the current smash mansion on Earth.

The great Fox II has arrived and was packed with the entire Smashers' belongings and all the mansions necessities. The androids were programmed to look and act like the male smashers in the mansion.

"Only three things good came out of this." Zelda said with a smile.

"What's that Zel?" Samus said

"Link proposed to me, Mario proposed to Peach, and you and Snake are together." Zelda said.

"Wait, wait hold on, slow down. When did Mario propose to Peach?"

"Oh yeah it was last week and Peach was going to her room when Mario stopped her and told her that he loved her and that he never wanted them to fall apart. He then pulled out a shiny ring and asked her to marry him. If you heard Peach you would laugh, she was screaming yes multiple times and kissing him hard, it was romantic and funny." Zelda said with a giggle

"Oh that's so cute." Samus said gleefully

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, ATTENTION ALL SMAHERS, PLEASE GO INTO THE GREAT FOX II, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO REPORT INSIDE BEFORE TAKE OFF, THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU" Master Hand said through the intercom.

Peach appeared from her room.

"Well gals this place has a lot of dear memories to us. Let's have a moment of silence before we head off" Peach said

At this moment they heard a large bang.

They felt wind pass through them and then a second one too

"FAN GIRLS GOT THROUGH THE FIRST DEFENCE" Sonic the hedgehog screamed scared.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS" Shadow the hedgehog screamed like a baby.

"Well that moment is over now, let's go" Peach said scared, accidently dropping Toad from wherever she had him but not noticing.

Toad at the moment was sleeping like a baby, as he most likely gained a concussion from hitting the floor.

They all (but Toad I established this right) went to the great fox II quickly.

_With Mario, Fox, Link and Luigi_

"Quickly activate the androids and turn off the light, the others have memorized the route!"

Our friends are running to the Great Fox II with 50 fan girls on their tails!

"HOW DID THEY FIND US SO QUICKLY?" Link screamed

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST RUN!" Fox screamed

They were in front of the Great Fox II and Mario and Luigi got on when Link got grabbed by one of the fan girls.

"LINK!" Fox screamed

"JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND AND TELL ZELDA I LOVE HER" Link screamed bravely while being dragged off by her as more of her friends came with their hands already ripping his clothes.

Fox takes out his blaster.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND AND NO GETS HURT!" Fox screamed with his blaster pointed at one of the fan girls.

The fan girls immediately let go of Link and he ran into the Great Fox II.

"NEVER COME FOR US AGAIN! OR I WILL SHOOT NEXT TIME" Fox screamed before running aboard the ship.

The Great Fox immediately took off.

_In the cargo hold_

Veronica got up from inside one of the luggage cases.

"I've given up on you elf boy instead I'll go for all of you!" Veronica said with an evil grin

_Back at the smash mansion_

Toad was still asleep blissfully unaware of the danger that was coming

"OMG its toad"

"Let's get him"

"He's so cute"

"And small"

Toad's eyes immediately open

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD" Toad screamed

Let's just say Toad was never seen again (Because he was scarred for life).

_Epilogue_

_In Hyrule_

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister said

Link kisses Zelda and everyone cheered

_In the mushroom kingdom_

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister said

Mario and Peach kiss and everyone cheers

_In Samus's ship_

"I Love You Samus so will you marry me"

"YEEESS oh god YEEESS" Samus said before pouncing on him and kissing him

_In Sacean plains_

"Congratulations you are the parents of triplets" The nurse said to both Lyn and Ike

"Thank you" Lyn and Ike both said happily

_In the little planet_

"I love You Amy so will you be my girlfriend"

"I knew you felt the same way Sonic" Amy said happily before kissing Sonic

_With the villains_

"The heroes always win" all the villains say at the same time

_In New Hyrule_

We come into Toon Link kissing Tetra

**Author's notes: well my friend's thank you for the support you gave me through this it was needed and I'm serious about that series expect it to come in a week. Thank you and good night.**

**Veronica: Hehehe...**


End file.
